


Now You're Doing It On Purpose

by Vamppirre



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Closet Sex, Cock-Blocking, M/M, things of an implied nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamppirre/pseuds/Vamppirre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I thought I could do from http://fandomshipheroes.tumblr.com/</p><p>Steve and Tony want a little 'Us' time. Dammit, Peter! Stop cockblocking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Doing It On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ship Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ship+Heroes).



“Ah...” Steve curled in on Tony’s hand as it clenched onto his shaft, Tony licking the shell of his ear. “Are you gonna come for me, Captain?” The way Tony’s voice got deeper made the burn in Steve’s belly pool hotter. Tony’s mouth kept working at his neck, his free hand coming up to raise Steve’s head, bearing a pale throat covered with faded bruises. Tony likes to see his work, all over Steve’s body. 

Tony attacks his neck again, renewing his marks. Steve bites on his fist, the small pain in his right hand, made the pleasure race up and down his spine, keeping with the rhythm of Tony’s left hand. He barely registers the right hand moving down his side, around to the crease, teasing the opening. Steve bucks and cries out when a finger slips into him. The slight burn easing quickly. “Well, someone’s been playing while the cat was away.” Tony spoke against the purpling skin. “I was hoping- I mean- fuck.” Tony laughed. “So you played back here? Did you get off?” Steve panted, shook his head. “No... I couldn’t find it... Ah! There, god, Tony!” Tony’s fingers pressed against his prostate, the hand tightening around the base of his cock, stopping the orgasm that rushing to explode from him. “Please, Tony.” 

The fingers retreated, a whine of protest came from the back of Steve’s throat. “Patience. We have all the time in the world.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, drawing him into a hot kiss. “Tony, if you don’t fuck me right now, I will make JARVIS paint every single Iron Man suit hot pink.” Tony pushed Steve’s thighs apart and pushed in, making them both gasp at the sudden intrusion. “As my Captain commands.” Tony slowly withdrew and pushed back in. A fine sheen of sweat covering them both. Tony moved his hand off Steve’s shaft, twining his fingers with Steve’s. 

He could feel it, so close. Tony was almost there, too. He could feel the muscles in Tony’s stomache contract. Each slow brush made contact with his spot, causing a bittersweet pleasure. 

“Hey guys I- OH MY GOD!!!” Tony jumped so hard, he came off the bed. Peter scrambled to cover his eyes. “Why wasn’t there a sign, you said you’d put up a sign this time!” “Peter, can you go outside for a moment, while we dress?” Peter grumbled under his breath and walked out the room without having to look at his naked parents again.

~  
“What was so important you had to interrupt?” Tony pouted as he sat on the island chair. Peter had a bright blush on his face. “It’s not my fault you two go at it like bunnies.” “Well we would be going at it like bunnies right now, but-” “Tony!” Steve came into the kitchen. Giving Tony a glare. Throwing his hands up in surrender, Tony walked back to their bedroom to get ready for work. Seeing as his husband was listening intently to their son’s story.  
It was almost a week later when they had down time, a short fight with some kind of monster terrorizing downtown. They lost the Shawarma place, a shame in Tony’s eyes. Steve peeled himself from the skintight suit, taking care not to damage it further. Tony walked in from outside, JARVIS had finished taking off his suit, sending it to be repaired, that last shot of acid had eaten away most of the top layer of his suit. When he walked into the room and saw the sight of the tanned back, he put the ‘sign’ on the doorknob. this time he would get some.

Steve felt fingers questing over his back, warm, calloused hands, used to tinkering with dangerous machines. “Need an extra hand there, Cap?” Steve shivered at the attention. “I could always use an extra man.” Steve turned to face Tony and kissed his lips softly. “I want to top this time.” He enclosed Tony in his arms, bringing their erections together in a hard grind. “You’re always so hot and tight around me.” Steve grabbed the hair on the back of Tony's head in one large hand and pushed Tony down to the floor. “I want your mouth on me. “ Tony looked up at Steve with a hazy look in his eyes. Steve let Tony pull his uniform down his hips, freeing his erection. 

“Yes, sir” Tony reached for Steve's half hard cock, licking his lips, he took the head into his mouth, sucking hard. Steve’s grip tightened and Tony smiled with his full mouth. He bobbed his head down once, coming back up, he took care to softly scrape his teeth. Steve’s knees buckled and he fell onto the bed. “God damn.” Steve leaned back and let his husband go to town on him. Using one hand, Tony stroked Steve, his other hand pleasuring himself. They needed to get off. Tony could feel the thick vein pulsing against the flat of his tongue. Steve was coming. Speeding up the hand on his own cock, Tony moaned around Steve’s shaft, swallowing the head again. 

The sound of a person being thrown through a window, made them separate, Tony groaned. “What now?” They fixed their clothes enough to look decent and stormed out into Peter’s room, where the sound had come from. Peter was standing in the middle of his room, with a fist held up to his mouth. He looked from the hole in the window to his fathers. Steve and Tony stared at their son. “What the hell happened, Peter?” Peter held up his hands, “I can explain,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest as Tony went over to the window. “You see- I, I mean he-” Tony whistled and backed away from the window. 

A bloody hand grabbed onto the window sill and hefted up a man in the same condition. The man stood up and looked at the other three men in the room. “Hi, I’’m Wade,” The bloody hand waved at them once the man, Wade had lowered himself to the floor and sat with the wall to his back. Tony stepped back to Steve’s and Peter’s sides, watching as the glass pushed itself out of Wade’s skin, healing before the shards even hit the floor. “I’m currently dating your son.”

Peter palmed his face and groaned. Steve winced when he heard the bones snapping back together, creating a very handsome face. An easy smile turned Wade’s lips up. “Well, it would seem that we have a lot of ‘splainin’ to do.” Steve and Tony looked from the healing man to Peter. “I guess it’s time to tell you both. I’m gay.” 

After a few hours and a bunch of talking and drinks, they not only found out that their son was gay, but that he had a boyfriend too. Who happened to be one of the world’s top assassins. Wade Wilson, the assassin. S.H.I.E.L.D had an entire file cabinet full on the guy, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S hack into Fury’s main computer again, uploading the files to Tony’s A.I. “So when were you going to tell us that you’re going out with an insane assassin, Peter?” Peter shrugged, “It never came up..?” 

Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “I’m glad to meet you two, but I have to scram.” he kissed peter on the cheek. “I had only enough time for a bit of fun before I had to go wheels up. See you in a few weeks.” Wade was flying out the door before either Steve or Tony could say two words to him. “So you have fun?” Tony made finger quotations with the last word. Peter flushed noticeably. Tony laughed, making the blood rush faster to his face. “You keep interrupting us while we’re trying to have fun.” Tony started back to his lab, knowing already that nothing was going to happen tonight, again. “You need better timing, kid!” he threw over his shoulder as the door slid shut. 

~~

Throughout the next week, they had tried to find time to get their fixes in HQ. Steve was walking down the hall after a briefing with Agent Hill about how he shouldn’t call the female staff dames, chicks, broads and gave him a very stern lecture that almost made him want to sell his soul to get her to stop talking. He’d just turned the corner and was pulled into a small storage closet. Warm lips crushed against his, he knew who was with him.

“Tony...” The lips nipped at his and then moved to his neck, kissing, licking and biting. “We can’t, we’ll -” Steve let out a small cry at a particular bite. “That’s all the fun, Cap. No one comes in this place. I made sure of it.” Tony and Steve grappled with each others belts, pushing them only far enough to pull out their rapidly growing erections. Steve crowded Tony against one of the metal shelves. Pushing along until they met a solid wall, Steve pressed even closer, stroking their cocks in time to each other. “Tony...” Steve grabbed Tony’s thighs and put them around his waist, grinding into his husbands moving hand. 

Tony’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when Steve started thrusting, the friction just this side of pain. A super-soldier lover does have its perks. Steve started mouthing at Tony’s neck, taking over when his hand started stuttering, the rhythm becoming erratic. “Ah! More.” Tony hissed, “I want you in me so fucking bad. Fuck me.” Tony breathed out, feeling Steve’s fingers at his entrance, pressing against the tight ring with small pushes.

The door slammed open, making both of the men groan almost in pain. When they put themselves back into their clothes, they turned to face their smiling son. “You’re doing this on purpose now. There is no possible way you’re here by coincidence.” Tony reached for Peter, who was saved by Steve holding Tony back. “We don’t know that for sure.” To Peter, “What are you doing here?” “Wade says he wants to play nice with the Avengers.” Tony let out an exasperated sigh. “Wade working with S.H.I.E.L.D.? I bet Fury loved that idea.” At that moment, Natasha and Clint walked by. “There’s a joke somewhere in this hallway about a family in the closet.” Clint said, smiling with his partner in crime. Tony glared at the agents. To Peter, he said “You, are sooo grounded. Not in the house grounded either, You’re staying with Bruce grounded. I don’t even want you to be within calling distance.” Turning to Steve, Tony grabbed him by the hand and stormed down the hall and towards Fury’s office. 

Not bothering to knock, Tony threw open the door. “Fury, Steve and I are going to be out of communication in less than five minutes. I don’t care if zombies take over the world. I’m going to fuck my husband’s brains out for the next week.” Nick Fury raised an eyebrow and scribbled into the book on his desk. “Noted, Mr. Stark.” He went back to typing on his computer and Tony dragged Steve back out, into the lot and drove them home. The entire ride, not speaking another word to Steve who was beginning to get antsy. 

“Tony?” Steve looked over to his lover, he could see the tick under Tony’s beard jumping. “Tony, what did you-” Tony took Steve’s hand and pressed it into his groin, Steve nearly choking on his own tongue. Tony still had an erection, it didn’t feel like it wanted to go down anytime soon. His hand reflexively squeezed when he felt it jump up into his palm, he could feel the wet spot forming under the silk pants. The drive ended when Tony finally pulled into his garage. When they got into the house, Tony finally spoke, to J.A.R.V.I.S. “Lock down the entire house, Jarvis, I want no one getting in here, understand?” The disembodied voice answered “Yes, sir. Is there anything else you would like?” “Make sure the kitchen is stocked, have my favorite place send something later. That’s all.” “Very good, sir.” 

Tony looked at Steve, who had taken off his uniform and stood in the middle of their living room with nothing save for his black boxer briefs. “What was that about a week’s worth of sex?” Tony matched the wickedly sinful smile. “An entire week...”

~One week later~

Steve walked into S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early morning, wanting to get as much work he had missed done, while he and Tony had been screwing like rabbits. He walked first through the Lab area to get to Tony’s, he knew enough about computers so that he could send whatever work to their home computer, but all he really had to do was mark it for Jarvis to send. The computer had pretty much kept them alive the past week, even going so far as to mix in vitamins into their foods and drinks so that they didn’t become deprived. 

When he opened the lab door, he found Peter, with a sleeping Wade in his lap, leaning against a tired looking Banner reading on a iPad.. Bruce had always looked tired, but even so. “Sorry to make you watch him.” Bruce smiled up at him, waving his hand. “It was nothing, it’s just so different having to live with a teenager. Peter’s great, Wade was the only real problem.” A soft voice entered into their conversation. “I could have been worse, remember that, Doc. Besides, I only came in last night.” Bruce gave a droll stare to Steve. “And he’s been trying to get into my pants since. He even convinced Peter to do it too. I put something in his milkshake so they’d leave me alone for a few hours.” Bruce bit his lip and ran a hand through Peter’s messy locks, the boy leaning into the touch and holding Wade tighter. “He sleepwalks and I’m pretty sure Wade’s metabolism works just as fast, if not faster than mine, so I think he was awake the entire time.” Wade closes his eyes and smiles “Some damn pretty pants too.” So that was a ‘yes’.

“Once again, I’m sorry for forcing this on you, I’ll have a talk with them both later, in Fury’s office. I just came to get Jarvis Tony’s work, so he could send it home.” Bruce nodded and went back to reading and letting the two rest on him. He walked to Tony’s station/office and sent the files that had piled up through the scanners and let Jarvis do the rest. Walking back to his own room, he passed Thor in the hallway. “My friend!” the tall blonde boomed, a wide smile splitting his face. “I hear you have had a splendid week. As have I with Lady Jane.” Holding back an abject look of horror, he pointed down an adjoining hall. “Jane just passed by there naked just now.” Thor made a hasty goodbye and followed his phantom girlfriend. Steve almost felt bad, but he really didn’t want to hear about anyone else's sex life. 

He finally sat down in his chair and pulled the first file down; an incident report that was marked urgent, sighing he started reading, but was interrupted by a soft knocking on his door. “Come in.” Darcy poked her head in and smiled at him. “Hey old man.” Steve smiled back. “What’s up?” Darcy came fully into the room and closed the door behind her. Sitting down, she kept smiling. “Guess what?” Steve frowned. as long as he knew the girl, he could never tell what she was ever thinking at any given moment. The girl’s mind changed faster than light. “It’s impossible to guess at what you’re thinking.” Mulling it over she nodded, “I agree. Well, anyways,” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Steve saw it. Darcy turned her neck more so that he could really see the mark. A hickey roughly the size of a half-dollar covered a portion of her throat. Steve frowned again. “So, who?” Darcy smiled. “Loki.” At Steve’s widened eyes, Darcy smiled wider. “He came back with Thor last week, right after you and Tony had left. I took him out to dinner and we just hit it off. Might I add, he is a god in bed.” Steve let his head drop to his desk. The thump, making Darcy start laughing. “Calm down, Cap. It’s not like he professed his undying love for me. We just keep going out.” Steve dared to look up at the girl he’d (and just about everyone else in S.H.I.E.L.D.) considered a daughter. “Doesn’t he-” “Nope,” Darcy stopped him mid-sentence. “When Thor took him home last time, their father took away the majority of his powers, he can do small things, but it doesn’t look like there’ll be any world domination anytime soon.” Darcy rose and headed for the door again. “I just wanted to give you the good news. Oh, by the way, did you know that Peter sleepwalks? He goes places.” Darcy closed the door and Steve let his had hit his desk once again. He wished he were at home, in bed with his husband. With another long suffering sigh, he got to work on the pile of folders and by the end of the day, he’d knocked out a nice sized portion that could be done tomorrow. 

Tony was still in bed when Steve got home, when he asked Jarvis if Tony had done any work the A.I. had told him that everything had been completed hours ago. Steve thanked the computer and stripped, climbing into bed to wrap himself around his lover who turned in his arms, pressing himself further into his embrace. “Had fun at work, honey?” “Oh yes, Peter and Bruce had a nice time together, until Peter and Wade thought it would be a nice idea to try and seduce Bruce, which he says is fine, by the way, Peter apparently sleepwalks. Did you know that?” Tony shook his head. “No, I thought the kid just kept waking up.” “Well another little tidbit is that Jane and Thor have a love life as well, and Darcy is now added to the club, too. “ Tony lifted his head. “Darcy had sex? With another person?” “Loki apparently came back with Thor and now frequently takes Darcy out on the town.” Steve felt the laughter bubbling in Tony’s chest, the arc reactor glowing softly against their skin. “Oh I have got to talk to that girl, I could teach her so much.” Steve smiled, imagining the mayhem his husband would ensue upon the Asgardian. Tony started kissing him, chaste at first, but the presses got longer and wetter and- was that a tongue? Steve moaned, half wondering how it was possible for the man to still want more sex when their last round wasn’t even 12 hours gone. Steve’s mind went blank when Tony’s finger started pressing into him, his hole still stretched and lightly lubed from earlier. The penetration would give him a sweet burn, he would welcome it. 

Tony lined up, ready to enter him when the door to their room opened up. Wade stood at the doorway with nothing but tight, red, boxer briefs on and a smile on his face. “I just thought you’d like to know, I’ve just made your son a man.” and closed the door again. They listened, hearing Peter’s voice yelling at Wade and then a crash from Peter’s room. “Do you think he threw him out the window again?” Steve asked Tony. “Who cares? That’s their foreplay.” He pushed into Steve, both of them letting out a groan when he was seated inside. “Where was my forplay?” Steve breathed out as Tony thrust in and out of him. “We’ll do it tomorrow. I’m getting new locks on that damn door.” Steve and Tony skipped past the talking and right into the sex, moans and breathless “more” and “harder” filled the room. In 

~~

Peter’s room the same was happening, but they were planning on their next move, preferably into Dr. Bruce Banner’s bed. Wade whispered what he wanted to do to him and the doctor into Peter’s ear, the boy’s imagination going wild,they spent the rest of the night planning like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship Heroes can be found at: http://fandomshipheroes.tumblr.com/


End file.
